This invention relates to a transmission housing, or more specifically, to a transmission housing having an integrally formed lubrication system.
Transmissions have lubrication systems that circulate lubricating fluid within the transmission housing to various transmission components to reduce the friction of those components and lower the temperature of the transmission. The lubrication system may be discussed in terms of three main portions: the collection system, the distribution system, and the pump which draws fluid from the collection system and moves it through the distribution system.
Typically, the collection and distribution systems utilize external tubing connected to the pump to carry the oil throughout the transmission. For example, an inlet tube may be submersed in a sump portion, which holds the oil, so that oil may be drawn from the sump and distributed to the transmission components. The tubing must be packaged around the transmission components within the housing. Further, the tubing must be secured to the housing to prevent any movement during transmission operation. One example is a distribution tube that extends though a hole in a wall within the housing over the gears. Using, many separate components adds cost to the transmission and poses design problems. Therefore, what is needed is oil passages integral with the transmission housing so that components may be eliminated while still achieving a robust design.